1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer monitor utility assembly structured to be mounted in association with a computer monitor in order to effectively shield the computer screen from glare, thereby reducing user eyestrain and fatigue and improving display readability, provide a convenient additional work or storage space without occupying substantially more space than the monitor itself, increasing user privacy, and conveniently, selectively and compactly orienting and concealing commonly required multi-media user accessories, in a single, adjustable, modular, and convenient way to utilize and implement the assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of computers in a variety of applications such as word processing, accounting, desk-top publishing, computer-aided drafting, engineering, programming, and spreadsheets, is now widespread. These applications demand continued use of the computer for more hours than ever before and have raised concerns about user fatigue, eye strain, headaches, neck/back muscle tension, and other related undesirable health effects. As computer usage in the workplace increases due to advances such as electronic mail, computer ordering/billing, internet advertising, computer faxing, and on-line services, reducing an employee's computer-related fatigue plays an increasingly vital role in enhancing productivity.
A primary source of user eye strain and fatigue relating to a computer monitor screen display results from excessive screen brightness and glare from external light striking the monitor screen. Typically, these lights come from overhead sources and are not independently adjustable. To help overcome the effects of light striking the monitor surface, many users increase the brightness and/or contrast settings on their monitor. Such techniques are generally not favorable, however, because in addition to dramatically increasing the strain and fatigue on the user's eyes, the computer monitor may be damaged by image burn-in, a common form of display damage. Moreover, decreasing the surrounding room lighting is often not possible due to the presence of other workers, and is generally not beneficial as a computer user must still be able to look to and see other items and documents near the computer. As such, it would be beneficial to provide a comprehensive system that is capable of selectively shading the computer monitor screen from excessive light and glare so that the user will be able to naturally reduce the brightness and contrast settings on his monitor and thus extend the monitors useful life while also reducing the strain on his/her eyes. Furthermore, such a system should not be independently glare producing or glare susceptible, such as some vertical screen filters presently available which are designed to limit the effects of monitor radiation. Rather, a system which permits necessary lighting to be available for all required tasks, but still eliminates the glare which necessitates manual screen adjustment and compensation is preferred.
An additional consideration often involved in computer use relates to those computer applications wherein the user is entering or viewing sensitive or confidential information. In the workplace, restricted information may consist of something as simple as preparing payroll checks. The close proximity of computer users in the workplace creates an enhanced demand for privacy when the user is dealing with restricted or confidential information. Typically a computer monitor screen offers no privacy to a user from other users sitting at adjacent computers. Consequently, another user or bystander is able to view the monitor screen from either side of the primary user. There is therefore a need in today's computer environment to provide an assembly which can easily and un-obtrusively maximize a user's privacy. Moreover, such a system should be capable of effectively operating with a variety of different size and configuration monitors.
Indeed, a natural reason behind the general lack of privacy between computer work stations generally relates to the amount of space that is often taken up by a computer system, and in particular a computer monitor on a worker's desk. In such environments wherein a plurality of work stations are arranged in close proximity with one another, or even in private offices or cubicles, the need for space in proximity to the computer is ever increasing. Moreover, as computers become more central to the work to be performed, users have a greater need for maintaining necessary items and storage in its vicinity for convenient access. As a result, another inconvenience associated with computer use relates to the increased demand for storage space which is either taken up by the computer and its peripheral devices, and/or which relates to usage of the computer itself. Today, computers; can be adapted to include several optional peripherals such as a microphone, speakers, mouse, digitizer pen, scanner, etc., and it is more important than ever to utilize space efficiently so as to maximize usable desk space and reduce clutter. As such there is a need for an assembly which maximizes the space usage of the computer and minimizes peripheral space that is taken up as a result of the computer and/or its accessories. Furthermore, such a space maximizing and/or storage providing structure should operate in conjunction with and should not compromise the glare minimizing structure of the system.
Looking further to the variety of peripheral items which are becoming more readily used by computer systems, the general nature of these devices often lead to space reduction, clutter and/or wire entanglement as they are routinely added to a system. In particular, most peripheral items are often added to a system gradually, as the user need arises. Because these devices must necessarily be disposed in association with the computer work area and the monitor, typically these devices are placed on or around the computer in an overlapping and unorganized manner. furthermore, other items, such as a mouse, keyboard, charts, papers, telephone, etc. are often displaced into less convenient locations because of the need to have the speakers, camera, microphone, etc. in close proximity to the monitor. As a result, there is a need for a system which in addition to other beneficial characteristics, is also capable of operatively orienting a variety of peripheral items in an accessible, yet organized, neat, and efficient manner. Furthermore, such a system should be capable of expanding with the system, accepting add on peripheral devices and integrating them into the organized array of the existing devices.
It is also noted that a majority of computer applications require a user to constantly refer to a document while typing. For example, word-processing, computer-aided drafting, and accounting applications require the user to refer to letters, drawings, spreadsheets, or like documents while typing. Typically the document is placed on a separate document stand placed near the computer, or flat on the user's desk and he/she must keep adjusting their line of sight between the computer monitor screen and the document. Furthermore, a flat document cannot be adjustably positioned to avoid excessive light and glare. In addition to being very inefficient and adding to the clutter in a work area, this practice significantly increases user fatigue due to neck, shoulder, or back muscle tension as well as eye strain and related irritation. As to separate document stands, they are sometimes difficult to utilize or effectively position, especially in circumstances where a user has limited work space around their computer on which to place and maneuver such a stand into acceptable alignment, especially since such free standing devices must necessarily take up some space in the work area.
In addition to use of a computer at a work place, computers are more and more frequently being utilized as sales aides, such as at a trade show. The computers uses in such a circumstance can range from illustrating new software or hardware capabilities, to demonstrating products and variations of a manufacturer which may or may not have anything to do with computers. One principal difficulty associated with utilizing a computer in those circumstances relates to the limited space available. For example, space at a trade show can be quite expensive and quite limited for each individual vendor. As a result, space considerations may sometimes take precedent over the desirability of utilizing a computer display. If, however, a system was provided which could maximize the space taken up by the computer monitor/display, it would greatly expand the effectiveness of the presentation by permitting the use of an adequate sized computer display without compromising any other sales considerations such as the use of printed charts and photos, and the convenient distribution of product literature.
Others in the past have attempted to provide items which may address some of the problems associated with computer use. For example, there are a variety of glare-guarding screen covers that are placed in front of the screen to minimize some glare and/or guard against screen radiation. Such devices, however, may ultimately make viewing more difficult, can diminish the clarity of an image, and cannot be used with touch screen applications. Furthermore, and as previously mentioned, because of the often intense nature of overhead lighting, such existing devices often provide a new source off of which the glare can reflect and affect the user's vision. Indeed, while other devices generally achieve some glare protection, there is still a need for a device that specifically addresses the problems of overhead glare and does so in a space saving and multi-purpose fashion such that the need to reduce glare does not compromise other necessities associated with the computer work station. Also, various external and mounted page holders exist in the secretarial field. Such conventional external page holders can take up much space directly on the work area, rarely position the document in a convenient accessible location next to the monitor due to space and size limitations, and generally remain in the way if not being used. Moreover, mounted page holders are usually either very large and obtrusive, or are substantially flimsy so as to not be able to, effectively hold multiple documents in a convenient location. Indeed, such normal page holders typically only hold the documents being worked on and do not address the needs of a user as to incoming or outgoing documents. Typically a user is left with no other choice than to take up further space with an “IN” basket or like structure, or they may merely position stacks of papers in any free area, thereby still leaving the need for convenient and stable storage. Generally, no utility item presently available addresses all of the computer user's needs in a single, solid, integrated and effective design that is capable of expanding to suit the needs of the user and/or the type of monitor on which it will be employed.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a computer monitor utility assembly which can significantly reduce eyestrain and fatigue, can increase the available workspace in the vicinity of the computer monitor, can effectively position a document in a readable orientation, can provide an effective trade show display, can increase user screen privacy, and can reduce computer peripheral and cable clutter, all in a single, expandable, well organized assembly.